


歌舞伎町一番街2

by Yanning



Category: all正, 丞正, 乾坤正道, 坤廷 - Fandom, 彦叶之廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanning/pseuds/Yanning
Summary: Top1豪华生日夜
Kudos: 19





	歌舞伎町一番街2

“唐•培里侬卡尔•拉格斐香槟一瓶！”整个Aphrodite店内被布置成了银粉色，连香槟塔的玻璃杯都是专门定做的樱色玻璃杯，在绚丽而又温柔的灯光下折射出剔透的光。

这是Aphrodite一年中最华丽的一天——歌舞伎町的帝王Theo的，生日会。

“唐•培里侬白金香槟！”几个平日光顾最多的女客人争先恐后的点起酒来，这是歌舞伎町的隐藏条例，几位有资格入场的常客中花钱最多的一位，能够拥有Theo的一夜！

——谁都知道牛郎帝王Theo行事最是随心所欲，更何况牛郎提供性服务本就是算得上掉价的行为，靠言语留住客人才是牛郎的王道，但谁又不想多靠近Theo一分呢？

那微笑起来绝美到让人失神的精致容貌，那曾在ins上拍照露过的王道身材，宽肩窄腰，薄薄的八块腹肌若隐若现，这可是靠脸蛋和身材就可以杀人的“绝道小樱花”！

女人们急红了眼，这样的机会错过了，就要等一年啊！

可惜她们的对手，却不止是她们。

“Dom Perignon Charles & Diana……”银灰的美瞳下藏着双撩人的眸子，蔡徐坤斜斜倚在吧台边，举了举手上的1961年唐•培里侬查尔斯戴安娜香槟。

“……是kun……”

“……他怎么也来了……”

“难道他也要……”

蔡徐坤扫了一眼围在Theo身边的女人们，低头轻笑，唇齿间微微开合。

“十瓶。”

整个Aphrodite店内瞬间安静了，价值至少2500英镑的香槟……十瓶！？

“砰！”蔡徐坤熟练的打开了香槟盖子，任香槟顺修长的手指流下，意味深长地望了一眼朱正廷，亲手替朱正廷倒起了香槟塔，他这次来……

可是势在必得的。

“啊啦……我好像来晚了些。”

由招待生引进来的客人带着黑色的宽檐毛毡礼帽，随着些许的风，展现了他不言而喻的强势存在感，更衬着他露出的脖颈白皙异常。

“小樱花总不会怪我吧？嗯？”

“嘛，Adam先生说笑了，您肯赏脸来Theo的生日会我就已经是倍感荣幸啦，说什么怪不怪的，就好像我怪过您一样。”朱正廷微笑着从沙发上起身，Adam是异国的客人，每年来的次数不多，却次次都大笔消费。

“诶……是1961的戴安娜啊……”Adam瞥了眼蔡徐坤手里的香槟。“准备的不少啊？”

Adam轻笑着凑近Theo的脸，在脸颊落下一个如羽毛般轻柔的礼节吻，后在他耳边低语。

“这么多人惦记着你，想来……小樱花也不会很想我啊？”

Adam挥手示意身后的仆从，随即仆从上前打开了手上的银色箱子，朱正廷饶有兴味地微微弯腰看着，直到看见一缕粉色的光芒暴露在视线中，瞳孔才微微放大了些。

Adam的声音低沉而富有磁性。

“1996年唐·培里侬年份酒的玫瑰金版本——献给我最可爱的小樱花Theo。”

“只有这样的酒，才配得上你的美貌。”

……

“……我的天那不是全世界仅有35瓶的玫瑰金？”

“几年前我参加的一个vip时装秀后派对有拍卖过……我记得成交价是5万美金？”

“倒不是价格问题……这本身就可遇不可求啊……”

被唤作Adam的男士在朱正廷略微嗔怪的眼神中有礼地退后，今日的主角本当是Theo，最耀眼的位置就得留给他日思夜想的小樱花。

他愿意为这朵最最漂亮的小樱花添些枝叶。

“你的准备也不差啊。”蔡徐坤用只有Adam听得见的音量冷哼一声，在这里的人都怀揣着什么念头人尽皆知，可最终的胜者只有一人。

Adam先生只低低笑了声，不置可否。

没办法，他的小樱花向来这么招蜂引蝶。

朱正廷满面春风，得体地应对着男男女女们，他是这家店的帝王，他是这条一番街的帝王，他更是整个东京牛郎界的帝王。他的爱意是不惮于散发给每个人的，而他也坚信着每个人——每个能够来到这里接近他的人，都应该接受他全部的温柔。

只是他也确实存在些烦恼的，那起初只是生日party开嗨了，便随着心意找了个出手大方的常客one night stand了一下，照理是很有几分浪漫色彩，却没承想传出了牛郎帝王一年一度选最佳金主共度的肤浅流言。

他怎么可能为了那数都数不完的money而屈于人身下啦！朱正廷心里小声抗议道，明明器大活好情商高才是他pick的style啦！

可今年这规模，连自己都觉得简直纸醉金迷到登峰造极的程度了，要是不选个人出来，好像也说不过去——提到这个朱正廷又开始牙痒痒，Kun那个家伙也不知道在想什么，偏生还来凑热闹，虽说上次体验到底还差点意思，不过算在那是那家伙初次的分上还是蛮不错的经历……嗯，选他好像也可以？

朱正廷正想的有些出神，就听着远远传来门口的风铃声，竟还有收到了邀请函的客人吗？虽然他发出邀请函的也不少，但他的客人毕竟遍布全球，要说都有空来给他捧场倒也不太现实，Adam能来就已经出乎自己的意料之外了，那这一位是——？

客人几乎在几秒内就接近了，面无表情的俊俏容颜却让朱正廷一呆，随后有些惊喜地起身：

“……Evan先生？”

居然是去年生日会上被他选中的那位幸运客人。Evan先生正是在去年一眼被朱正廷相中，成为了春宵一度的lucky对象。

这位来自台湾的先生竟也来了，分明从去年后就再没来过的，只是朱正廷偶尔有些怀念那一夜时会给他发些简讯，但也从来没被回复过，还搞得朱正廷郁闷了好久。

这次是礼节性发了邀请函给他，但……但没想到他真的来了啊！

林彦俊一进门就看到那个去年在床上两条修长的腿盘在自己腰上差点把自己榨干的小妖精看到自己眼睛猛然亮了，他有些狼狈地咳了咳，移开视线不敢看朱正廷。

去年当时只是作为客户被邀请来见识日本第一牛郎的魅力，自诩钢铁直男的林彦俊不忍扫兴才跟着来，却万万没想到被朱正廷给点中了。一道来的老总露出暧昧的笑来，林彦俊才意识到那香槟塔是以自己名义给这位浑身金光闪闪的小牛郎的。他是一直记得那天，这位漂亮到模糊了性别界限的小牛郎头上的皇冠熠熠生辉，眼眸却比皇冠还要闪耀，话里带着三分挑逗与七分撒娇，表情却是纯洁又美好。

“先生，是我的话，可以吗？”

可以，怎么不可以。林彦俊有些僵硬地起身，在无数羡慕的眼神中跟着朱正廷走了，这是骑虎难下，毕竟男人在这种时候，说什么也不能说不行。

到了朱正廷家里，他也老实和朱正廷承认了，自己从来没和同性do such thing过，却收获了朱正廷一串银铃般的笑声。

“不试试看吗？”朱正廷歪着头扯开自己的丝绸领结，宽松款的衬衣直接散开到了细瘦的腰线，林彦俊最是眼尖，隐约还看到神秘的纹身从人鱼线往下延伸。

艹！

林彦俊就记得脑子里炸开这一个粗鄙之字，身体比嘴巴诚实直接扑了过去，动作像个刚上手人事的青涩小伙，几乎在朱正廷的引导下方才顺利地将身下膨胀插进了他从未探索过的温暖湿润地方。

是极乐的殿堂。

可不知是直男最后的挣扎还是什么，在朱正廷问他联系方式时，最终还是选择了给他自己秘书的号码。

愚蠢至极。

林彦俊哪知道这该死的傻秘书居然将小樱花的所有简讯当做发错了号码，要不是这次小樱花的邀请函上附了Evan的名，他只怕一辈子都要在“我喜欢他可老子怕他觉得我技术不够好所以才不联系我”的困惑中孤独终老了。

“看来这位客人对正廷来讲意义非凡呢……”蔡徐坤轻笑着，打量着身侧有些沉默的Adam先生。“同样是客人，明显这位客人更不一样啊？”

在doi上他是青涩了些，打击情敌那可是第一名。

Adam却突然笑了。

“Kun先生是在质疑Theo厚此薄彼吗？对牛郎来讲是坏名声的言论呢不是吗？”

蔡徐坤一梗，这人果然讨厌的很，看着冷峻的总裁气质，实则毒舌又刻薄，上流社会的生意人都是这么讨人嫌的吗？

但自己可是以会说话著称的职业——蔡徐坤抿嘴一笑。

“Adam先生不要说的男公关这个职业那么死板吧？选择自己喜欢的客人多接近的权利还是有的哦？”

Adam笑意不减，却没再说些什么，过了会儿抬手找来招待生。

“请领我去一下盥洗室。”

“好的先生，请随我来。”

果不其然是豪华的带休息间的盥洗室，Adam靠在黑曜石的墙面上，静静等待了没多久，就看到朱正廷面带绯红地走过来。

在朱正廷惊诧的眼神中一把把他扯进其中靠里的一间里，反手落了锁，速度快地让朱正廷甚至没反应过来发生了什么。

“Adam先生……”

软软糯糯的抗议声被强势逼近的嘴唇吞下，朱正廷樱红的嘴唇被撬开，带着香槟特殊香气的酒味在两人嘴间交换着，直到朱正廷轻轻揪起了Adam的袖子。

看着在自己怀中细喘的朱正廷，范丞丞餍足地将头埋在他散发着若隐若现诱人香气的白皙脖颈间，喃喃着：

“……叫我丞丞。”

“丞丞……”朱正廷反复回味着这个过分亲昵了的名字，叠字黏连在唇齿间，是使人愉悦的感觉。

突然想起了些什么，朱正廷侧过头来。

“你怎么知道我……”

范丞丞刮了刮朱正廷的小鼻头。

“不喜欢酒味，嗯？”

“喝的少也罢了，但凡多了就要去漱漱口，嗯？”

“你……你怎么知道……”这次换朱正廷有些结巴了，这种小习惯，他向来隐藏的极好，更何况作为牛郎不喜欢喝酒可是要讨笑话的。

“不告诉你。”蔡徐坤猜的没错，范丞丞坏心眼起来，甚至算的上孩子气呢。

只是手上的动作却是限制级的。

“你……别……别解我皮带……”朱正廷试图挣扎下，外面还在举办他的生日会，他怎么能……

“快发个短信，说自己有些事情处理，要过一会儿才到。”范丞丞暂停了手上的动作，拍了一把朱正廷有弹性的小屁股，又爱不释手地捏了捏。

看朱正廷僵着不动，范丞丞沉了脸。

“还有五秒，不发就等着大家一起找过来，看你被我在盥洗室艹的……”

朱正廷咬着下唇委屈地拿出手机发消息，殊不知自己的小表情几乎一下子点燃了眼前这个男人，他眼底的暗沉开始翻滚，手伸进了朱正廷已经有些松散的裤子里，顺着内裤边就伸进去握住了朱正廷半硬着的性器。

有技巧性地温柔揉动着，看朱正廷脸上瞬间红了起来，坏心眼的男人低低笑着。

“也不是完全没反应嘛。”

“Adam你简直了……”朱正廷难耐地扭了扭腰。

“叫我丞丞。”范丞丞看他发了信息，一把把他扔在休息室柔软的沙发上，几下就扯下了他的裤子。

“你慢一点！”朱正廷努力按着身上男人放肆的双手。“别把我衣服弄皱了！”

内裤被轻而易举地褪下，两腿间的美景在休息室耀眼的灯下显示的更外清晰，范丞丞俯下身子，亲吻了下颤抖着的白皙巨物顶端，收获了朱正廷哀哀的一声惊叫。

用舌尖湿润着粉嫩的穴口，感觉到内里已经开始情动的分泌起液体来，范丞丞边舔舐边解下自己的裤子。

“嗯……你怎么……连……啧……这里都……这么好看……”唾液的黏连声格外的色情。

朱正廷任双腿大张着，捂着自己脸，羞耻感充斥着他身体的每一个角落。“你不要再说了！”

“就要说。”范丞丞终于扶着自己的家伙抵住了穴口，前戏的时间是少了些，但自己实在忍不住了。

至于这朵正艳丽绽放着的小樱花，许是比谁都能接受他的一切的吧？爱意也是，欲念也是，全盘接受又全盘回馈的真心。

“啊——”朱正廷修长的脖颈伸直了，身下的润滑到底做的还不够充足，难耐与痛楚并存着，绷紧的身子绵连到了脚尖。他很是嗔怪地瞪了范丞丞一眼，在他印象中范丞丞并不是这种猴急的青涩小伙子，却没想过罪魁祸首就是自己。

没人能在爱神面前充当圣人。

范丞丞被那一眼瞪得更加兴奋起来，身下直直的就往里又戳了戳，朱正廷这下是被那巨物的灼热给戳软了身子，扭着腰就想要吞食更多。

“真是贪心的小樱花啊……”范丞丞在他耳边无奈地叹了口气，两只手扶到了他的胯骨处，用力往上一提又身下一个用力，自己那深色的性器就全根而入朱正廷粉红的秘境了。

“啊~嗯啊……太大了丞丞……不行啊！”

朱正廷仗着休息室的隔音效果好肆无忌惮的娇喘着，艳而不淫的表情让人总觉得是在进行什么神圣的事情而并非这般疯狂的交媾。范丞丞也不管别的了，恶劣之极的全根而入又全根而出，浅色的穴口被深色的巨物撑开成了更浅的带些透明的粉色，他还偏要盯着那处看，害得朱正廷连连不依不挠地缩紧下身刺激他。

“嘶……”范丞丞被夹的差点射了，啪的一掌拍在朱正廷随着他身下冲撞而晃动的白皙的小屁股上，留下了一个浅浅的粉红掌印，他却拍出了乐子来，又是连连几下，拍的朱正廷也不知是爽还是疼痛地甩头尖叫着。

在这种半公共场合干这样的事情，对两个人来讲其实都是新奇的体验，范丞丞估摸着自己时间差不多了，将朱正廷往怀中一抱，硬生生顶着他就往休息室门口走。

每走一步，那巨物都因为朱正廷的体重落下而深入到平日里插不到的深处，朱正廷因为被架起来的不安，上身紧紧抱着范丞丞，也就更加清晰地听见了男人性感的低喘。

“真想让他们看看啊……”

被顶在门上剧烈抽插的朱正廷已经无力思考范丞丞话语中的意思了，范丞丞却清楚的知道这是自己内心丑恶的嫉妒心在作祟，自己明明知道这样的小樱花不可能为他一个人所有，却在清楚明白这一点的同时，嫉妒着其他能像他一样接受到朱正廷温柔爱意的人。

管他是什么kun还是那个evan，至少现在朱正廷在自己身下被这样完全的拥有着，露出那样绝美的表情来——范丞丞这样想着，剩下的顶弄愈发用力。

“啊……啊……嗯啊啊！——”

朱正廷整个人在空中绷直了身体，感受到体内有一股灼热喷洒出来，他高潮过后的身子软软塌下来，被范丞丞整个揽在怀里。

“丞丞太坏了。”

他这样喃喃着，听着范丞丞在他耳边的低笑，任范丞丞帮他清理着狼藉的身下。


End file.
